ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Suskin
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Emmy Award 1 win, 2 nominations | Roles = Visual Effects Supervisor }} Mitchell "Mitch" Suskin (born ) is an Emmy Award-winning visual effects (VFX) supervisor who worked on Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. He shared four Emmy Award nominations for his work on Voyager, winning two of them. He also shared a nomination for his work on the Enterprise episode . Before his time on Star Trek and holding a degree as Bachelor of Arts (B.A.), Fine Arts, Motion Picture & Television from the University of California, Los Angeles, Suskin started out his career in 1977 as an uncredited model maker for Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) and subsequently as such for Industrial Light & Magic's 1941 (1979). as VFX coordinator he continued to work for them on E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (in which he had a cameo as medical assistant) and Poltergeist (both 1982), and as visual effects supervisor on Cocoon (1985), Joe Versus the Volcano (1990), and the 1984 film Splash. He was a concept artist for the creature effects of the hit 1987 film, Predator. Suskin was a VFX supervisor on the popular science fiction series Babylon 5 at Foundation Imaging during its first two seasons (1994-1995), and subsequently a digital compositing artist at Flat Earth VFX for another popular contemporary production, the fantasay series Xena: Warrior Princess, before joining the crew of Star Trek: Voyager at Paramount Television in July 1996 at the end of that series second season. Suskin was instrumental in bringing his former employer Foundation to work on the visual effects of that series, as he was the one who suggested the company to his superior Dan Curry, when the latter was looking to bring in another VFX company to work on the production. After Star Trek, he later became the visual effects supervisor for the ABC series Lost (co-created by J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof) and the NBC series Surface. His work on the latter series garnered him an Emmy nomination, while his work on Lost earned him not only two Emmy nominations, one of which he won, but two Visual Effects Society Awards nominations as well, also winning one of them. More recently, Suskin joined many former Star Trek VFX colleagues at Pixomondo Visual Effects (an international VFX house, founded in 2001) in 2010, continuing to work as a VFX supervisor on television productions such as, Hawaii Five-O (2011), BlackBoxTV and Hitting the Cycle (both 2012), as well as on the motion picture Mission Impossible IV - Ghost Protocol (2011). ''Star Trek'' Emmy Awards Suskin received the following Emmy Award win and nominations in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series": * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Eric Chauvin, Arthur Codron, Paul Hill, John Teska, Greg Rainoff, Koji Kuramura, and Adam Lebowitz * Emmy Award win for , shared with Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz, Elizabeth Castro, Arthur J. Codron, Dan Curry, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Ronald B. Moore, Robert Bonchune, Greg Rainoff, and John Teska * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with John Allardice, Eric Chauvin, Arthur J. Codron, Dan Curry, Don Greenberg, Sherry Hitch, Greg Rainoff, Robert Bonchune, John Teska, and Ron Thornton External links * *Mitch Suskin at Linkedin.com es:Mitch Suskin Suskin, Mitch